Once more, but with feeling
by sailorswithhearts
Summary: When Harry leaves Parvati for Ginny, Parvati finds comfort in an unlikely companion in a similar situation. One thing leads to another, and thoughts of Harry ultimately leave Parvati's mind. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters. Not me. If I did, I'd be filthy rich and living in England, but I don't, which is very unfortunate, seeing as how I am utterly obsessed with England.

* * *

_"Bastard,"_ Parvati thought to herself upon hearing that Ginny and Harry were now an item, "_That fucking jerk. I'm not some dumb tart that he can just drop whenever it strikes his fancy. Apart from a few more years at Hogwarts and the worst wardrobe known to man, what does that dumb whelk have that I don't? Honestly..."  
_She didn't want to cry over him, but she knew it was inevitable, so she made a beeline to her dorm and shut herself in the bathroom. Arithmancy? Oh please, that class could wait. Parvati was in the middle of a crisis, here.

While Harry and Parvati technically didn't date each other, they might as well have for the past few months. Harry had taken a sudden interest in Parvati, and while she thought it was annoying at first, she continued to hang out with him, and eventually ended up taking a liking to him. The two of them were together a lot of the time, and ended up making out on more than one occasion. Although making out isn't usually a big deal, it was obvious that there were feelings between the two. This so-called "relationship" didn't develop as much because Parvati got the impression that Harry was shy about this sort of thing, and she didn't want to pressure him into fooling around if he wasn't up for it. Harry randomly started acting cold to Parvati. She didn't exactly understand why, but she dismissed it as stress, seeing as how it takes a lot of sand to be the "golden boy" of Hogwarts. She noticed that he was spending a lot of time with the younger Weasley as well, but didn't think anything of it either.

It's a shame she had to hear about the current situation from Seamus rather than Harry himself. Seamus and Parvati had become pretty good friends ever since Lavender became asphyxiated with Ron, and while sitting in the common room, she mentioned the change in Harry's behaviour. Seamus reacted in a way that made it obvious he knew something Parvati didn't, which irked her.

"Seamus, what is going on, exactly?" she asked.

"Ah, it's-it's nothing...I think you should just talk to him and see what he says, y'know?"

"Look, you know you can tell me. Besides, I sort of need to know what's going on. He's been so confusing lately."

After some hesitation, Seamus replied, "I think...I think maybe he likes someone else..."

Parvati was somewhat shocked. Surely this was something that he was just saying, right? "Did he tell you that?"

"Sort of. I...I don't really know."

"Who is it?"

"Ginny Weasley...I-I'm really sorry Parvati."

"It's alright," she said as she looked at the floor, eyes welling up with tears, "It's not your fault."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he went to sit by her on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Parvati replied as she suddenly got up from the couch, "I just remembered that I have to finish this essay for Potions, so I'll see you later then." She walked up to her dormitory and tried to gain composure.

_"Relax, Parvati,"_ she thought to herself, _"Maybe it's something that Seamus is just saying."_ She managed to stop crying and went to her mirror fix her makeup. She had about 20 minutes before Arithmancy, so she decided to go to the Great Hall and find Lavender. Maybe she knew more about this than Seamus.

As she entered the Great Hall, she spotted Lavender, who was all over Ron.  
She was giggling like a madwoman and calling him "Won-Won" every now and then. Well, go figure.  
Hermione Granger was sitting about a bench down from them, looking pissed off, but was trying to look involved with her book.  
_"She must be bitter about Lavender and Ron,"_ Parvati thought, _"I sort of figured that she had a thing for him. Besides, she hasn't really spoken to Lavender since they started dating."_

Parvati went and took a seat across from Ron and Lavender. "Hey Lav," she said to her.

"Oh, hi Parvati! What's up? You look upset," Lavender replied.

"I suppose you could say that. It's this whole Harry thing. I just heard something from Seamus that bothered me. Quite ridiculous,  
actually."

"That he and Ginny are dating?" Ron said, "Yeah, it's pretty weird."

"Wait, what?" Parvati said, "Th-They're dating? What the fuck, since when?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry Parvati," Ron replied, just realizing what he said, "I know you and Harry had a thing...I think it's pretty messed up, what he did to you I mean. Even though Harry is my friend, and Ginny is my sister, he shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's alright," Parvati said, trying not to look so bothered, "It's...It's better that I know this anyway, instead of dwelling on it, yeah?"

"Look Parvati, you deserve so much better than him. I mean, you shouldn't have to put up with being treated that way," Lavender said, looking sympathetic, "He should have at least had the decency to tell you that he was pursuing something with Ginny. I think you should talk with him though, you know, to resolve things. Anyway, it might not even be true."

"Lav, I'm sure it's true. Harry is Ron's best friend, and he's Ginny's brother, so obviously he knows about it."

"I'm sorry Parvati. I don't really know what to tell you. Talk with him maybe? Lavender's right, maybe you can resolve something," Ron said.

_"Gods, what is it with Ron and Seamus both apologizing like mad?"_ Parvati thought, _"I bet Ron didn't even apologize this much to his parents when he wrecked their flying car in second year."_

"It's alright, Ron," she replied, "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault. Maybe I will talk with him, just...just not now."

"Yeah. You're upset right now and you might end up going off on him or something," Lavender said.

"I'm not upset...really I'm not," Parvati said, trying to convince herself of this, "Look, I have Arithmancy pretty soon. I should get my books. I'll see you guys later."

Parvati walked rather quickly out of the Great Hall and locked herself in a bathroom stall. She cried, but was careful not to make too much noise, for she could hear people walking in and out. _"Fuck. I should have just gone to the dormitory and done this,_" she thought to herself. She managed to stop crying for the moment, so that she could make her way up to the dormitory and cry even more.

It figured that Ginny and two of her friends would enter the bathroom, just as Parvati was trying to make her way out.  
It figured that she would spot Parvati, who had just been crying in a bathroom stall.  
It figured that Ginny would proceed to talk about how Harry was "the greatest," and "such a wonderful boyfriend" to her friends,  
right in front of Parvati.  
It really fucking figured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Oh, you know. I don't own them. The lovely Mrs. Rowling does.

* * *

Parvati drew the curtains around her bed and cried into her pillow, not caring how much eye-makeup she'd get on it.

_"I'm such an idiot,"_ she thought, _"He probably liked her the whole time. Not me. He must have figured that I just wasn't worth it. Merlin...am I even worth it? I can't stand this."_

Just then, she heard the door open. Assuming that it was Lavender, Parvati continued to cry.  
Setting her books down, Hermione walked in and saw that Parvati had her bedcurtains drawn. She could also hear Parvati faintly crying into her pillow.  
_"I wonder what happened..."_ Hermione thought to herself, _"I've never known anything to make Parvati cry like this."  
_Although the two of them weren't really close, Hermione still wanted to make sure that Parvati was okay. That, and she wanted to avoid any potential awkwardness in the dormitory.

"Parvati," Hermione called out, "Are you alright?"

Parvati pulled open her bedcurtain to see Hermione standing in front of her, rather than Lavender.

"Oh god," Parvati said upon seeing her, "Sorry Hermione. I was just a bit upset, but I'll be okay."

She lied. She wasn't going to be okay, not for the moment at least.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she went over and sat by Parvati on her bed.

Parvati questioned whether she should tell Hermione what happened. They had been roommates since first year, but they weren't as close as, say, Parvati and Lavender were. Yet, Hermione was usually nice to her, so there was that. Then again, Hermione was a really good friend of Harry and Ginny. Chances are, she would side with Ginny on this matter.

"Oh, it's nothing," Parvati replied, "I'm just...I've just been really emotional lately. It's no big deal."

"Parvati," Hermione said, as she looked at her sincerely, "I know we're not best mates or anything, but you can talk to me if you want. I just don't want to see you upset is all."

Parvati was a very pretty girl, which Hermione knew, but sort of failed to notice until she really looked at her. She had an exotic look about her, which is probably why 98 of the Hogwarts boys deemed her as being the prettiest in her year. Hermione secretly envied Parvati for that fact. Even with her hair all a mess and her face being tear-stained, Hermione decided that Parvati was still very pretty. Hermione started wondering what it would be like to kiss Parvati, but stopped herself mid-thought.  
_"What the bloody hell am I thinking? This is absurd! I shouldn't be thinking those things about Parvati! I don't like girls! Not in that sense, anyway. Stop it, Hermione. Stop it now."_

"It's just," Parvati sighed, wiping her eyes "I don't understand this whole boy situation. Boys in general confuse me."

"Me as well. I don't get why they'll pretend to like a girl for a period of time, then go date someone completely their opposite. It's ridiculous!" Hermione agreed, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Parvati looked at Hermione with a slight smile, "I take it you're talking about Lavender and Ron?" she asked, "Lavender is quite possibly the queen of ridiculous relationships, with the pet names and everything."

"Well yes," Hermione started, "I mean, no...no, I wasn't referring to them...It's stupid really..."

"Oh come on, Hermione," Parvati said as she nudged her, "It's alright. I know you had a thing for him."

"It...It wasn't a thing. It was more than that, maybe. I don't know. This is dumb."

"It's not dumb! It really isn't. If it makes you feel any better, I was just crying over Harry fucking Potter and my fucking situation."

"Oh god," Hermione said, realizing what Parvati was talking about, "You and Harry had something going on...and now he's dating..."

"Ginny Weasley," Parvati finished.

"I'm sorry, Parvati," Hermione replied, "I know I'm friends with both of them, but if it means anything...I think you're much prettier than Ginny. I don't know what Harry was thinking."

Parvati blushed. Did Hermione just call her pretty? Sure, other boys had called her pretty before, but this, this was different.  
This was Hermione Granger, who previously thought that Parvati was just a stupid, giggly girl. This was the Hermione Granger who never paid attention to anything Parvati did, unless Parvati was doing something to piss off a proffessor. This was the Hermione Granger who constantly argued with Parvati about how Divination was a ridiculous, pointless class. For some reason, this compliment from Hermione meant more than the same compliment told to her by other boys. Hermione Granger had just called her pretty, and Parvati didn't know how to react.  
With the two of them being roommates, it was then that Parvati realised how easy it would be to get away with fooling around with Hermione.  
But no...she mustn't think things like that. Parvati didn't like Hermione, not in that way at least, did she?

"Um, thank you, Hermione. Really...it means a lot," Parvati said as she looked up at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome. I'm being serious though."

"Oh Hermione, I'm not that great. You shouldn't give me so much credit. You're really pretty too. Why, I recall you looking absolutely phenomenal at the Yule Ball. As a matter of fact, I know the perfect spell for your hair," Parvati said as she placed a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, "It'll probably make Ron forget all about Lavender."

Hermione let out a slight gasp as Parvati placed the strand of hair behind her ear.  
It was the little things like this, the innocent touches and Parvati's mannerisms, that left Hermione wanting more.  
At that moment, Hermione decided that she didn't give a damn about Ron and whether or not he'd stay with Lavender.  
Parvati Patil was giving her a feeling that she had never felt for another girl, and quite frankly, she was starting to like it very, very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Mrs. Jo Rowling owns them. I own nothing but the plot. 

Thanks so much to The Milk of Human Kindness for the reviews and your kind words about the story! I completely agree with you. There aren't enough stories out there that revolve around the less-major characters. I think that the minor characters have just as exciting of a life as The Golden Boy of Hogwarts if we'd just give them a chance.

Also, thank you to Lymaris for the review! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint.

* * *

In the following days, Hermione used any excuse that she could to be around Parvati, even if it meant going clothes-shopping with her in Hogsmeade. It was a known fact that Hermione absolutely hated shopping for clothes. She hated picking out clothes that she believed she didn't need, and she hated the process of trying on said clothes.  
It was strange, but Hermione actually began to like shopping with Parvati. She would often pick up random things to try on just so that she could share a fitting room with Parvati. Perhaps it was their similar situations that led Hermione to think that the two of them didn't need the boys who they previously wanted.  
It was only in time, Hermione thought, that she would figure out that she was a lesbian. After all, her two best friends were Harry and Ron. They would occasionally talk about girls in front of her, and Hermione had always thought that Parvati was pretty. She never thought much of it before, when Parvati would come out of the shower wrapped only in a towel, or when she would parade around the dormitory in her new lingerie, but since she now had an official crush on the Gryffindor Patil, Hermione began paying more and more attention to detail. She made Hermione forget all about Ron, and now instead of thinking up ways to win Ron's affection, Hermione was thinking of ways to win Parvati's.

She didn't know what came over her, but Parvati found herself wanting to be around Hermione more than before. She wanted to be in the library with Hermione while she studied. She even pretended not to understand her homework, just so Hermione would offer to help her out. In reality, Parvati understood her homework. She knew exactly what she was doing, but she didn't mind playing dumb if it meant getting closer to Hermione. Parvati didn't really know what she was feeling for Hermione or why she was feeling it. Judging by her past experiences with boys, Parvati couldn't really understand why she was developing a slight crush on her roommate. She had never considered herself to be a lesbian, or even bisexual, but she decided that the title didn't really matter because she really was starting to like Hermione. Parvati only hoped that the other girl felt the same way.

It was raining outside, and although Parvati would have rather spent her free period sleeping, she joined Hermione in the library. The two girls shared a table at the very back of the library, where Madam Pince's hawk-like eyes couldn't possibly see. Hermione seemed incredibly interested in studying for Ancient Runes, so she wasn't talking very much. Parvati lay her head down on the table and looked out the window, watching the raindrops hit the window and trickle down, distorting the view on the other side. She always seemed to get sleepy when it rained, and the fact that her favourite heels got wet while walking outside wasn't helping her mood very much.  
Well, maybe they weren't her favourite heels, but they were definetly in the top 5.  
The sound of the rain was putting her to sleep, and Parvati could feel her eyelids getting heavier to the point that she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She hated that feeling, especially during class, where she wasn't allowed to simply put her head on the desk and doze off. She hated having to fight to stay awake in order to avoid getting detention. It was, quite possibly, one of the worst feelings ever. Luckily, this wasn't the case at the moment. She figured no one would care if she just happened to fall asleep while "studying." No one was sitting around the two girls anyway.  
_"No use fighting it,"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Not even five minutes later, Hermione looked beside her, only to find Parvati asleep on the table.

"Parvati," she said, "Are you asleep? I thought you needed to study."

"Hmm?" Parvati said as she woke up, "Oh, sorry Hermione. For some reason, I always get tired whenever it rains like this. I was seriously struggling to stay awake in History of Magic today."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I saw you. Lavender had to keep nudging you so that you'd stay awake."

As she rubbed her eyes, Parvati laughed lightly and said, "She had to. Binns would have killed me if he saw me sleeping."

"Oh, I don't know about that, but he may have thrown a book at your head to get you up," Hermione said jokingly.

Laughing, Parvati stretched her arms behind her and said, "I'm just so tired. Weather like this makes me just want to curl up on a couch somewhere and go to sleep."

"I know what you mean. It's so dreary out."

"I see that you have no trouble studying though. What are you reading anyway?" Parvati asked as she put her head on Hermione's shoulder and looked at the book.

There was a slight intake of breath from Hermione as Parvati did this. Her face got warm, and it took her a minute to respond.  
She hated how she always froze up and lost her train of thought whenever Parvati touched her, even slightly. It was really starting to piss her off, but then again, she sort of liked it.

"Oh, this?" Hermione replied, "I'm just reading something for Ancient Runes. We're having a test next week, so I figured I would go ahead and start studying."

Parvati laughed. Keeping her head on Hermione's shoulder, she looked up at the brunette, "Honestly Hermione, you work too hard.  
Why, if it were me, I wouldn't have started studying until the day before. Possibly even the morning of the test, depending on if I have a study period before the class. Even if you didn't bother to study, you'd still end up with a good mark."

"Oh, I don't know about that. It doesn't matter though. I actually like studying for these things. Ancient Runes is such a great class."

"Maybe, I wouldn't know since I'm in Divination, but wouldn't you rather just spend the rest of the period doing nothing? It's quite theraputic, trust me."

"Fine," Hermione laughed as she closed her book, "Let's go up to the Common Room then."

The two girls began making their way up to the Common Room. They walked through a corridor where they passed Harry and Ginny,  
hand in hand. Parvati rolled her eyes and kept walking. Although she no longer had feelings for Harry, she still got a sick feeling in her stomach whenever she saw him with Ginny. She hadn't spoken to Harry since she found out about the two of them, and while she was still angry at him for what happened, Parvati didn't miss him. At least, not anymore.  
Hermione almost stopped to say hello to Harry and Ginny, but when Parvati kept walking past them, she knew that it would have been awkward. She wondered if Parvati still felt anything for him. Hermione hoped that she didn't.

The Common Room was almost empty when they entered, aside from a few second-years who were going up to their dormitories.  
There was so much tension between the two girls, and Parvati was determined to do something about it. She had to know if Hermione felt the same way for her. Parvati had a sense that she did, but she wanted to be absolutely sure about this.  
Parvati went and took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and Hermione did the same. The two were sitting awfully close to each other, but the thought still ran through Hermione's head, did Parvati still have feelings for Harry? Hermione just had to know.

"Do you still like him?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"Harry. Do you still have feelings for him?"

Parvati laughed, "Of course not! I mean, I'm still mad about what happened and I feel like an idiot whenever I think about it,  
but no, I don't like him anymore. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Hermione replied.

"Anyway," Parvati said shyly as she looked at Hermione "I like someone else now."

Hermione's heart jumped. _"Is it possible that she's talking about...me? No, she couldn't be, could she?"_ she thought to herself, hoping that Parvati was referring to her.

"W-who is it?" Hermione asked rather nervously, looking into Parvati's eyes for some sort of sign.

Parvati simply giggled and took Hermione's hand.

_"Oh. My. God,"_ Hermione thought, _"Maybe she does like me. Maybe I'm actually right for a change. Merlin, I hope I am."_

"Parvati," Hermione started, but then all of a sudden felt shy, "Um...nevermind."

"What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione decided to be rather daring this time. She lowered her face to Parvati's and looked into her eyes, their lips dangerously close. An almost seductive smile spread across Parvati's face as she did this. After a few moments of their lips nearly touching, Hermione kissed Parvati softly and smiled. She felt the room get hot as Parvati placed her hand on Hermione's leg. It took her a few minutes to calm down, but then Parvati pulled her into another kiss, more passionate this time. A quiet moan escaped Hermione's lips as she faintly tasted Parvati's strawberry lipgloss. Parvati took Hermione's hand and led her to their dormitory. She pushed Hermione into the wall as she locked the door and kissed her furiously. Parvati loved being the one who was in control. Feeling Parvati's hips being pressed into hers, Hermione was nearly driven crazy. Parvati's body was something she wanted now, and she wasn't afraid to admit that. Parvati's shirt came off in one swift motion, as Hermione leaned down and slowly began to kiss Parvati's neck. Her lips trailed down to her chest, then down her stomach, but before she was able to let her lips explore further, she heard someone banging on the door.

"Parvati! Are you in there? Unlock the damn door! My Transfiguration book is in there and I'm going to be late for class!"

It was Lavender, much to the girls' dismay.  
The moment Hermione had been waiting for had finally happened, only to be interrupted by the one and only Lavender Brown, who had a knack for forgetting things in the dormitory. She could tell that this frustrated Parvati as well.

"Damnit," Parvati muttered under her breath, before reaching for her shirt and putting it back on.

"Give me a minute, Lav," Parvati called back to her.

Before Parvati could even reach the door, Hermione pulled her close and kissed her hard as Parvati ran her hands through Hermione's hair.  
Parvati had kissed plenty of boys before, but there was something different about kissing Hermione. Whenever their lips touched, Parvati felt this rush that she had never felt before, and she had to remind herself to breathe. Hermione wasn't really into letting people in, but with Parvati, she was slowly, but surely, letting her guard down. This whole thing between the two of them had been so unexpected, but maybe it was what they both needed.  
More banging came from the other side of the door, and Hermione groaned about this.

"PARVATI! DAMNIT! Let me in! What the hell are you doing?"

Parvati giggled and said, "I guess I better let her in."

"I guess you should," Hermione said as she laughed lightly, although disappointed to see the moment end.

"What the hell?" Lavender shouted upon entering, "I've been knocking on the door for ages! What were you two doing in here?"

The two girls just began laughing madly, and collected their books for the next class.

"But seriously!" Lavender shouted.

Hermione and Parvati only responded with more laughter, as they each left for their next class. Lavender couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, thinking that Parvati had replaced her with Hermione as a best friend.  
Oh, if only she knew...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** You know J.K. Rowling? Of course you do. Well, I'm not her, therefore I don't own these characters. 

Thanks again to The Milk of Human Kindness for the review! You are fabulous and I love you! I'm so glad that someone other than me is enjoying the story, haha.

I'm so sorry! It's been ages since I've last updated!  
I might change the story to an M rating, mainly because I don't want to delete my account. Let me know if I should.

* * *

After the kiss, things seemed to take off for Hermione and Parvati. Hermione expected that Parvati would act awkward after it happened, but to her surprise, Parvati didn't. For weeks, this sort of thing carried on. The two girls stole kisses in empty classrooms, behind Greenhouse #2, and even once in the back of the library. Things didn't really develop past touching and groping, as both girls were unexperienced when it came to these things with someone of the same sex. Hermione wanted to take things a step further, and Parvati did as well, but neither of them knew what to do or how to initiate things.

Hermione was almost constantly on Parvati's mind. She was confused by this. Rarely, people could make her feel like Hermione could. Very rarely. There was just something about that girl, but Parvati couldn't really pinpoint what it was. All she knew was that she liked it, and there was no need to analyse things if it felt good. When they kissed, Parvati's whole body felt electric, it became hard for her to breathe and she was always left wanting more and more when it was over.  
Hermione loved being around Parvati. She loved kissing her, she loved touching her, she loved the way she smelled and the way her hands felt wrapped around her waist. Parvati would sometimes run her fingers through Hermione's hair as they kissed, and she loved that as well. Maybe she'd go as far as to say that she loved her, but no...it was far too soon for that. Parvati had this way of making Hermione feel like she was the only one who mattered. Like when Parvati smiled, she was smiling for Hermione, and she made Hermione feel beautiful. She didn't like seeing Dean or Seamus flirting with her, but it gave her comfort to know that Parvati had no interest in them whatsoever. Besides, it was inevitable. Parvati was beautiful, in Hermione's opinion. If Hermione were a boy, then she'd probably flirt with her too. The boys would flirt with Parvati, but in the end, Parvati only wanted Hermione. If Dean or Seamus knew about their secret, then they'd undeniably be jealous.

And speaking of jealousy...Lavender Brown wasn't exactly keen on the fact that her two roommates were hanging out more than usual. Sure, she was with Ron some of the time, well...a lot of the time, but that didn't mean Parvati had to go and replace her with Hermione. Hermione and Parvati were almost always together, and it was really starting to piss Lavender off. She hated how the two of them would link arms when they walked. That was something she and Parvati always used to do, and she wanted to kick Hermione in the face every time she saw them like that. Parvati and Lavender had always been best friends. Lavender wondered why all of that changed after she started dating Ron. She tried numerous times to hang out with the two of them, but Parvati and Hermione seemed like they were in their own world most of the time. She desperately wanted to talk with Parvati about this, but then decided that it might be pointless. Perhaps it was just a phase Parvati was going through... Lavender certainly hoped so.

It began to rain hard while Hermione and Parvati were in Herbology. Parvati looked out the window with a distressed look on her face. It had been raining a lot lately, much to her dismay. She hated this weather. It was just her luck that whenever she'd wear a pair of cute shoes out, it would rain ridiculously hard.  
_"Great,"_ Parvati thought, _"My shoes are going to get ruined! And my hair! Oh my god. I just did a straightening spell on it this morning! Bugger. Now all my hard work will be ruined. I hate how it's been raining so much lately"  
_After class ended, Parvati decided to wait and see if the rain would stop. It didn't look like it would let up, but she desperately hoped that it would.

"Parvati," Hermione called after her, "Aren't you coming?"

"Hell no," she replied, "The rain is going to ruin my shoes, clothes, and hair if I set foot outside of here."

"It's not that bad. We can run back up to the castle."

"In these heels?" Parvati said, pointing down at her shoes, "Hermione, that would be pretty much impossible for me. You know how I am."

"Come on," Hermione said as she grabbed Parvati by the hand and lead her out of the greenhouse.

But Parvati wasn't going without a fight, "Hermione! Are you mad? I can't possibly run back up to the castle! First of all, it's raining. It's raining incredibly hard. Have you noticed that? Because I have. Secondly, I'll fall and kill myself. I can trip over my feet even if I'm not supposed to be doing anything, so certainly running up A HILL will be quite a challenge, especially in these damn heels. Hermione! Are you listening to me? Oh. My. God. OHMYGOD! The rain is ruining my hair!"

"Oh, shut up, you," Hermione replied with a laugh, as she pushed Parvati up to the castle wall outside the greenhouses and kissed her hard. It was a spontaneous move on Hermione's part, and Parvati really liked it.

When she pulled back, Hermione half-expected Parvati to start bitching about the rain again, but she didn't. Parvati simply wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her again. The two of them were getting soaked by the rain, but Parvati didn't seem to care anymore.

Parvati began to laugh, "Well, if I would have known you wanted to seduce me out in the rain, I definetly wouldn't have put up a fight or anything."

Hermione pressed her lips into Parvati's for another brief kiss and replied, "Who are you kidding? Of course you would have."

Parvati's shoes and were starting to matter less and less to her by the minute. After all, they were only shoes, right?  
With a slight smirk, she said, "Why don't we go up to the dormitory? I don't know about you, but I'm soaked to the skin, and I'm dying to get out of these clothes."

Hermione couldn't decide if Parvati meant to sound suggestive, but was excited by this. She took Parvati's hand, and they raced toward the entrance of the castle in the rain. Parvati kept laughing and telling her to slow down, but Hermione wasn't listening. She wanted to get to the dormitory as fast as she possibly could and do all the things she had been fantasizing in her head to Parvati. Well, they'd do what their bodies would allow, anyway.

Lavender was less than thrilled to be in the dormitory when her two other roommates rushed in, wet from the rain and laughing.  
She was somewhat jealous to see that the two of them were having fun without her. Since when did Hermione become so much more fun anyway? The fact that it was "her time of the month," and she was having killer cramps didn't exactly help either.

"Oh, hi Lavender!" Parvati said breathlessly, "We didn't know you were in here." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice that only Hermione seemed to notice. Parvati was hoping that Lavender wouldn't be in the dormitory. She desperately wanted her to leave so that she and Hermione could do a few things of their own.

"Well, I'm actually about to leave," Lavender replied with an indication of anger in her voice, "I'm going to the hospital wing. I'm having the worst cramps ever, and Madame Pomfrey has agreed to let me stay for the night."

_"Excellent,"_ Parvati thought to herself, _"Chances are, she won't be back until tomorrow morning, which leaves a whole lot of time for me and Hermione."_ She tried not to smile at this and somehow managed to pull it off.

With a concerned look on her face, Parvati said, "Oh Lav, I do hope you're alright. I absolutely hate having cramps, but surely Madame Pomfrey will take care of everything. Resting in the Hospital Wing overnight will probably do some good. I'll see if we can come by and visit you later tonight."  
Gods...she deserved an Oscar for this.

Hermione smiled slightly. She knew Parvati wasn't being completely sincere, but Lavender didn't notice at all. Typical, really.  
"I hope you feel better, Lavender," Hermione said, trying so hard not to notice that she could see Parvati's pink bra straight through her wet shirt.

"Thanks. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will let you visit, but I'll only be there overnight, so there's no need to worry or anything," Lavender said to the two girls, "Anyway, I'm going to go now."

As soon as Lavender left the room, Hermione asked Parvati, "So, any suggestions on how to spend this marvelous evening?"

Answering her question with another question, Parvati asked with a smirk, "You know how to do silencing charms, right?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, hoping Parvati was going where she thought she was with this.

"Well," Parvati said as she got closer to her, beginning to unbutton her shirt, "I think we should go ahead and put one on the room." She then undid her uniform tie and flung it to the floor.

"What are you planning, Patil?" Hermione inquired as she raised her eyebrow. The question was almost pointless. Hermione knew what Parvati had in mind, but was wondering how long she was going to tease.

Parvati got even closer to Hermione and whispered into her ear, "I'm planning to do things to you that no innocent passerby should have to hear."

There was a slight intake of breath from Hermione as Parvati said this. It almost gave her the chills, and the only thought going through her head was,_ "Oh. My. God."_ After muttering the silencing charm, Hermione slowly wrapped her arm around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer. She wanted to be close to Parvati, she needed to be. A moan came from Parvati's lips as Hermione began to kiss her neck. Hermione was very pleased with herself, and the reaction she got from Parvati. Leaning back once she heard her name, she looked at the other girl with lust in her eyes.  
Parvati leaned towards Hermione and moved her tongue into her mouth, locking her in a rough, hungry kiss. She was in such an odd state. Parvati wasn't a master at these things with another girl, but she knew what she herself liked. She wanted to do all she could to make Hermione moan.

With a smirk, Hermione led Parvati over to her bed, pulling her into another kiss. The two girls were frantically grabbing at each other's wet clothes and clumsily throwing them to the floor, not caring where they landed.  
Hermione sat on the bed and pulled Parvati into her lap, undoing her bra. Parvati slid her hand up Hermione's leg, then up her skirt, watching her facial expressions. Pressing down, she straddled Hermione to the bed.

"Fuck..."  
The word escaped Hermione's lips before she could even realize she said anything. Parvati shivered against her body, and gasped softly when she felt her bare chest pressed up against Hermione's. She ran her hand up and down Hermione's leg as she leaned in and kissed her slowly. Hermione returned the kiss hungrily, burying her hands in Parvati's hair. She stopped and looked into Hermione's eyes for a moment. There was something different, and this gave Parvati a good feeling. She emitted soft moans as she felt Hermione's lips on her skin.  
And Hermione Granger, who had never skipped a class in her life, decided that Ancient Runes, which was starting in two minutes,  
wasn't all that important. Everything that was happening and everything that was about to happen was all going to be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** By now, you should know that I don't own them.  
I also do not own the song, "Love Affair" by Regina Spektor. Her new album is in stores now! You should go get a copy because Regina Spektor is freaking brilliant. 

Oh lord, I apologize for not updating in the longest time.

**RainbowGirl 09:** Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I definetly agree, there aren't enough Parvati stories out there.

**DeadRatSam:** You pretty much read my mind! Don't worry, I'm getting there... Thanks for reviewing as well!

**The Milk of Human Kindness:** Thank you so much for reviewing, you lovely, lovely girl. I'm so glad that you like the story and that you're still reading it. I hope the rest of the story won't disappoint! You're probably one of my favourite people ever.

**Princess of all things sweet:** Thanks for the review! It is greatly appreciated!

* * *

_"There was a love affair in this building,  
the kind of love affair which every respectable building must keep as a legend."_

The two girls didn't seem to leave the bed all afternoon and managed to ignore Ginny, who came by to see if Hermione was okay after hearing that she had missed her last few classes. It was only when dinner rolled around, that the two decided to get up and go to the Great Hall. Parvati, for once, didn't even bother to primp before leaving her dormitory. Instead of spending thirty minutes re-doing her hair, she simply put it into a messy bun, which Hermione thought was an improvment on her part.

Hermione was in an odd state upon returning to the dormitory. The past few hours of her life were the most amazing to date.  
As she watched Parvati turning on some music, she decided that she desperately wanted to pick up where they had left off before dinner. She wrapped her arms around Parvati's waist and pulled her close. There was a look on Hermione's face that would challenge even a Slytherin. Judging by this, Parvati expected that Hermione had a few things in mind for the rest of the night.

"You know Parvati," Hermione said with a slight smirk, "Lavender won't be back til tomorrow. What do you say we push our beds together and pick up where we left off?"

_"Merlin..."_ Parvati thought, _"I don't know what has gotten into her, but damnit, I like it..."_

Parvati nodded as she shivered against Hermione's body slightly. After pushing their beds together, Parvati laid back and closed her eyes, letting Hermione take control. Hermione ran her hand up Parvati's leg and kissed her slowly. Parvati kept her hands at the other girl's sides and kissed her back just the same as she began to unbutton Hermione's shirt. Hermione slowly unbuttoned all of Parvati's shirt and unclasped her bra. Throwing it to the floor, she smirked and bent down, running her tongue along one of Parvati's breasts. She continued for a moment before moving her hand to sneak up Parvati's skirt. Parvati undid the rest of Hermione's shirt while kissing her collarbone slowly.

A small gasp escaped Parvati's lips as she felt Hermione beginning to tease her. Pulling her fingers out quickly and pushing them back in, Hermione grinned as she listened to Parvati's moans, her eyes practically glued to her. A lust moan escaped Parvati's lips as she felt Hermione's fingers inside of her. She kissed Hermione hungrily as she buried her hands in her hair. Feeling the addiction to the fingers that were now openly placed inside of her, Parvati spread her legs a bit more, emitting a soft moan under the music she forgot was playing. Hermione figured that she would continue slowly. Leaning down, she began to trail her lips on the other girl's inner thigh.

_"Oh. My. God."_ Parvati moaned as she felt Hermione's mouth against her thigh. Keeping her fingers in Parvati for a moment, she leaned her head down and slowly moved her fingers out, replacing them with her tongue. Feeling Hermione's tongue, Parvati's head rolled back in utter pleasure. God, most people could never make her feel like this, but there was something different about being with Hermione. Parvati wasn't sure what it was, but she was glad that the two of them were finally doing this. She had waited so long, and the sexual tension almost killed her. Hermione reached for her wand and muttered a spell, turning the lights out. Parvati tugged frantically at Hermione's remaining clothes and threw them to the floor as she pinned her to the bed.

* * *

The two girls were more than tired out from the events that had taken place the night before. No classes were scheduled for the day, since it was Saturday, so they just wanted to sleep in and be happy. Parvati woke up to a loud banging on the door.

"Parvati!" the voice from the other side yelled, "Why in godsname did you lock the door? You know I never bring my key! Are you even awake? Parvati, what the fuck, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Ugh," Parvati groaned, "It's Lavender."

"What? Already? It's not even 9 yet and she's already back," Hermione replied groggily.

Parvati stumbled out of bed, nearly falling to the floor after getting her foot caught in the blanket. Hermione laughed a bit as she sat up and held the sheet to her chest, wondering where her clothes had been. She watched as Parvati got dressed, occasionally yelling over her shoulder to Lavender, "fuck" being every other word she said. Hermione began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Parvati asked.

"You are," she replied, "You're funny when you get all pissed off like that."

"Shut up, you," Parvati said, smiling, as she wnet over to the bed and kissed Hermione.

Hermione laughed as she pulled Parvati on top of her, "You know, Lavender always does this."

"I know," Parvati said with a laugh as she kissed Hermione again.

Hearing more and more banging coming from the other side of the door, Parvati broke the kiss and said, "I better let her in.  
She'll carry on for ages if I don't."

Hermione, disappointed that Lavender was being a nuisance, simply smiled and said, "Right, well I'm going to get in the shower so you can deal with her."

Parvati threw a pillow in Hermione's direction as she went into the bathroom, "That's totally unfair! Leaving me to deal with her at this godawful time!"

Hermione just laughed and said, "Maybe you'll join me once she leaves..."

"Let's hope she makes it quick then," Parvati replied, smirking.

Parvati went over and unlocked the door, annoyed at the fact that Lavender interrupted things. It was typical for her to do, really. She did pretty much the same thing when Parvati and Hermione first kissed, and now she's at it again. Sometimes, she wished that Lavender wasn't her roommate. Yes, she was Parvati's best friend, but Lavender had a knack at being a nuisance whenever Parvati was, well, doing something...

As she opened the door, Parvati said in an irritated tone, "A bit early, don't you think, Lav?"

"Well I'm sorry, Parvati," Lavender replied, "but Madame Pomfrey had things to do, apparently, and since I seemed to be doing better, she thought I should come back to my dormitory. Honestly, I had to do my makeup in only fifteen minutes!"

"Poor you," Parvati said in a sarcastic tone with a laugh.

"It's not funny! You know how I hate to be rushed, especially when doing something as important as my hair or makeup. You're the same way."

"True, but I wish it didn't have to be so early. Now I'll never get back to sleep."

"Whoa, what's all this?" Lavender inquired, after spotting that Parvati and Hermione had pushed their beds together.

"That? It's...it's nothing, Lav. Hermione and I were just gossiping last night and we decided to put our beds like that."

"Without me? Is Hermione like, your new best friend or something?"

"Lavender, don't be ridiculous. You weren't here, and it's not like we were talking about you or anything."

"I should hope not. Really Parvati, I never thought you'd replace me with Hermione Granger of all people."

"You haven't been replaced! You're still my best friend, so stop making these assumptions. Anyway, Hermione is really cool once you get to know her. We have more in common with her than you'd think."

"There you go defending her again! Parvati, I feel like I've been replaced. I hardly ever hang out with you anymore!"

"Well maybe if you'd spend less time around your bloody boyfriend, then you would see me once in a while! To be quite frank,  
you two might as well be attached at the hip, or at the mouth since I see you snogging him all the time."

"That's not fair! You've been so mean about it ever since I got a boyfriend! You didn't see me doing this to you whenever you were dating Dean or hooking up with Harry!"

"Doing what? Lavender, you said that we never hang out anymore, and I just told you why! Besides, when I was dating those other boys, I at least made time for my friends, unlike you. And you say you're being replaced..."

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous!"

"Oh really? Jealous of what?"

"That I have a boyfriend and you don't! I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Harry, Parvati, but that was a long time ago!"

"HAH! That's laughable. I really don't care that you have a boyfriend and I'm still single. I honestly could care less about Harry, or boys in general! Why the fuck do you always make it out to be like this? It's bloody annoying!"

"Whatever Parvati," Lavender said as she walked back out the door.

Lavender and Parvati fought like this a lot. It was typical. Lavender was a drama queen, and always got worked up about anything. Parvati knew thatthey would be friends again within an hour or so. Still, Lavender was miffed that Parvati and Hermione were becoming such great friends. Seriously, did they really have to push their beds together? That was something she and Parvati used to do when they were gossiping. Now she and Hermione were always together. True, Lavender was with Ron a lot of the time, but Parvati could have at least made an effort if she really wanted to hang out. Lavender wondered why she didn't bring up that point earlier. She wanted to get to the bottom of why Parvati made Hermione a substitute for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, per usual. 

**Pettybureaucrat:** Thanks for reviewing! I agree, the pairing is somewhat uncommon, but it's not completely out of the blue.  
I mean they are roommates, and with all the sexual frustration, one thing just might lead to another... haha.

**The Milk of Human Kindness:** I know! Isn't it just such a hassle? Haha, well thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like it, and I'm so glad that you're still reading. I just read your Hermione/Padma story and it is great so far! Actually,  
all of your stories are really good. And here you are praising my story... You, my dear, are a fantastic writer! I bet your story will put mine to shame in the end!

**Crazylily:** Bum bum bum. Here's your update!

**Racer717:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story so far.

* * *

Lavender sat in the library almost in tears, thinking about the fight that had just taken place between her and Parvati. She and Parvati had their fights before, usually over something stupid, like who got the bathroom first in the mornings, or who got to wear the sexy red stilettos on Saturday. Even then, Lavender hated fighting with Parvati. Parvati was her best friend, or at least she was, until Hermione Granger came along. 

_"Maybe she's right,"_ Lavender thought to herself, _"Maybe I have been spending too much time around Ron. I'm just kidding myself anyway. Oh, I feel horrible! I've been neglecting my best friend in the world for a boy who barely likes me."  
_She wondered why it took her so long to realize that Ron didn't really care about her. It was all a bit overwhelming and Lavender could feel the tears coming. She put her head on the table and began to cry silently when she heard someone say her name.

"Lavender, are you alright?"

Lavender looked up to see Padma staring back at her with a concerned look on her face. _"That's it!"_ she thought, _"I'll ask Padma for advice! She probably knows how to deal with Parvati. After all, they are bloody sisters."_

"Oh Padma," Lavender whimpered, "It's awful! Parvati and I are fighting again, and I think I've been replaced as her best friend."

"Don't be daft," Padma responded as she took a seat across from Lavender, "You and Parvati have always been best mates ever since we came to Hogwarts. Why would that change now?"

Lavender's eyes filled up with tears as she began telling Padma the entire story. About how Hermione and Parvati began spending so much time together, how Parvati had been so secretive lately, how Hermione and Parvati had pushed their beds together this morning, and the gritty details of the fight. She did admit fault, as she mentioned that she had been spending loads of time around Ron, but Lavender convinced herself it didn't have much to do with why Hermione had suddenly become so close to Parvati. Lavender Brown always hated admitting that she was the one in the wrong. Ever since she was young, she always tried to place the blame on someone else, or on another situation, especially if she was the one at fault. It was a bad habit of hers that simply stuck with her, along with over-dramatising things.

"You and Parvati fight all the time, and if I'm honest, it's always about something completely ridiculous. You two will probably be fine in an hour. Anyway, I think you should just talk to her. Tell her how you feel about everything and I'm sure she'll listen. Do try to keep calm about it though. No offense, but you tend to over-do things when it comes to resolving a matter," Padma said with a slight smile.

Lavender managed a weak laugh, "Well, I can't help it. You're right though, I should go talk to her."

"Well, you can probably do it now. She's sitting in the back with Hermione."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of the library, Hermione was reading her Charms textbook, and Parvati was sort of paying attention. 

"You know, it's funny," Parvati started, "My grades have actually started to improve since you've been dragging me off to the library all the time."

Hermione smiled, "See what just a little studying can do? It's not as bad as you think."

Parvati placed her head on Hermione's shoulder and began to read a little of the book. She was right. Studying wasn't as painful as she previously thought, but it tended to get boring. Parvati did read, but not necesscarily schoolbooks. Earlier, she admitted to Hermione that she had a weakness for cheesy romance novels. Hermione said that it was cute, and told Parvati that she had actually read a few of them. Hermione had never admitted that to anyone before, especially Ron or Harry. She knew that they'd take the mick out of her for ages if they found out. There was something comforting about talking to Parvati, Hermione decided.  
She didn't know why, but she felt that she could confide in Parvati. Initially, Hermione didn't think that they had much in common. She remembered the specific things that made her fall for Parvati, and the things that made her wonder if Parvati was "the one." The whole concept of "the one" sounded so silly and cliche, but maybe, just maybe, Parvati was it for Hermione.

_"Gosh, I'm scaring myself,"_ Hermione thought, _"But maybe I...I love her."_

Parvati had fallen just as hard for Hermione. She was somewhat confused about these feelings she was having. She didn't think of herself as a lesbian, in fact, she was far from it. She didn't understand why she was having the same feelings for Hermione that she would normally have for a boy. Parvati tried not to question it, but couldn't help but think about what was going on with her. She wasn't stupid, although at times she acted incredibly ditzy. She knew that all of this was new to Hermione, and really appreciated that Hermione was so affectionate to her. She was still in some form of shock as to how all this turned out, but also really liked it.

"I like this," Parvati said out loud as she held Hermione's hand.

"What? Reading our Charms textbook?"

Parvati laughed, "No, I mean, just being here with you."

"I like being here with you too, Parvati. A lot actually."

Parvati smiled and looked up at the other girl, loving that they didn't have to be fucking or constantly groping just to be in the same room. That was something she never had before, and she was just trying to get her head around it.  
Hermione slowly ran her hand across Parvati's smooth cheek and kissed her.

* * *

Lavender started making her way to the back of the library, where she saw that Parvati and Hermione were sitting together.  
_"Typical,"_ Lavender thought, _"Maybe I should wait til Hermione leaves..."  
_When she saw that Parvati was leaning on Hermione's shoulder, she figured that Hermione probably wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. They appeared to be reading a Charms textbook and talking.  
_"That's ridiculous,"_ she thought to herself as she leaned against one of the bookshelves, _"Parvati never reads her Charms text. It's Granger's damn influence on her!"_

She sat down and opened one of her notebooks and began to draw all over one of the pages, hoping Hermione would leave soon.  
When she looked around the bookshelf to see if Hermione was still there, she noticed that Hermione was running her hand down the side of Parvati's face, and before she knew it, Hermione leaned in and kissed Parvati.  
_"Oh my god!"_ Lavender thought to herself as she covered her mouth, _"What is all this? Surely Parvati must be freaked out by it."_

Then she noticed that Parvati was actually kissing her back. Lavender was confused by what she had just seen. Parvati wasn't a lesbian...she couldn't be! She's had loads of boyfriends! None of it made sense and she was in a state of shock. She thought about the inevitable rumours that would fly around about her and Parvati if people found out about this, but it wasn't all too important. Lavender was starting to wonder if this was all just some dream.  
Is this really happening? Did Hermione Granger just kiss Parvati Patil?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.  
**A/N:** For some reason, the editor isn't doing that line thing. Sorry about that...

**Pettybureaucrat:** Don't worry, I won't be hard on her. I actually like her as well, and the incidents in HBP concerning Ron made me feel really bad for her. I'm sure she's a nice girl, she's just been portrayed in a number of ways to make people think the opposite. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Princess of all things sweet:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing again!

**The Milk of Human Kindness:** You are so damn cool. I'm serious. Thanks for reviewing! I can't believe you're still reading my story, haha. I can't wait to read more of your Padma/Hermione story. It's so good! I'm suprised more people haven't written with that pairing, seeing as how they have so much in common when it comes to being obsessed with school. Hopefully you'll start a trend!

**Crazy Lily:** You're fun. Thanks for the review! Anyway, here's your update.

------

It was awkward that night in the dormitory for Lavender. Lavender and Parvati didn't speak at all. Parvati thought it was merely due to the fight they had earlier, so she shrugged it off, assuming the two of them would be fine by breakfast in the morning.  
Lavender simply didn't know how to confront Parvati about this. She wondered how long Parvati had been with Hermione. It wasn't like her to keep these things from Lavender, but Lavender didn't blame her for doing so. She was still in shock about how all of it turned out. Parvati never struck her as a lesbian or even bisexual. She and Lavender were always close, so if Parvati did choose to come out, rumours were bound to fly about the two of them. This was, of course, assuming that Parvati was a lesbian. People were bound to talk regardless of the outcome, so Lavender didn't worry about it that much. Her second or third-year self would have said different, but Lavender had changed since then. She was less shallow now, and if being with Hermione made Parvati happy, she'd accept that. There were so many things she wanted to tell Parvati. First of all, she wanted to find out what the whole kiss was about, and if it did come down to Parvati being a lesbian, Lavender wanted her to know that it was okay. It would be somewhat weird, but Parvati was her best friend and she would just have to accept that. Besides, homosexuality wasn't so uncommon these days. Lavender just hoped that Parvati wouldn't freak out when she confronted her.

She waited til the next morning. Hermione was in the shower, and Parvati was sitting at her mirror, putting on make-up.

"Parvati," Lavender started, "About last night..."

"Don't worry about it, Lav," Parvati said, cutting her off, "It's probably my fault. Anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's probably mine, so you shouldn't take the blame. I tend to get quite, well...dramatic about these things, and I'm sorry as well."

"So we're okay now, right?" Parvati asked as she smiled at Lavender in the mirror.

"Of course! But there's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Lavender said with hesitation in her voice.

"Well, what is it, Lav?"

"Okay," she started, "This is probably going to be really awkward, but I just want you to know that I don't think differently of you or anything, and if you want to keep doing whatever it is you're doing, then it's fine with me and -"

"Lavender," Parvati said, laughing a little, "What in Merlin's name are you rambling on about?"

Lavender took a deep breath and said, "Parvati, I saw the two of you in the Library yesterday. I saw you kiss Hermione."

Parvati felt this weird panic pass over her as her eyeliner seemed to fall out of her hand without her noticing. She couldn't believe that Lavender had seen her kissing Hermione. They had been so careful about hiding things, kissing only when no one was around and always sitting toward the back of the library where no one would see.  
_"Oh my god,"_ she thought to herself, _"Lavender knows. Lavender knows and now she's going to run and tell everyone."  
_Parvati said nothing. Lavender finding out was probably the worst thing that could happen. She remembered how Lavender would constantly gossip about everyone. An awkward silence filled the room, and Parvati didn't even want to look in Lavender's direction.

Breaking the silence, Lavender said, "I didn't know you were a lesbian, Parvati. You could have just told me. You know I wouldn't have said anything."

"No, Lavender, you don't understand. It's not what you think," Parvati said as she stood up, "I'm not...I'm not a lesbian! I've had loads of boyfriends. Don't you remember?"

"I'm confused. What's going on with you and Hermione?"

"Nothing! She's just my friend. Other than that, nothing is going on, I swear."

"But why did the two of you kiss?"

"Merlin, it was just a kiss! It's not like it meant anything! She and I...It's nothing!"

As soon as she said that, Parvati regretted it. It was all a lie. Hermione meant so much to her, and Parvati couldn't believe she just referred to what they had as "nothing." Lavender could tell that Parvati was lying. She always could. It came naturally, as the two of them had been friends ever since they started at Hogwarts. She tended to look at the floor whenever she lied, and right now, it seemed that her shoes were the most interesting things in the room.

"Parvati, I can tell she makes you happy. Even with your old boyfriends, I've never really seen you this way. It could be a good thing for you. I don't think different of you for being a lesbian. You're my best friend, and if anything, I support you."

"But I'm not a lesbian!" Parvati retorted, "I'm not!"

"Well whatever you decide, just know it's alright by me. Anyway, I'm going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. You coming?"  
Lavender could tell that this conversation was making Parvati uncomfortable. Perhaps she would tell Lavender about it later.  
She did sort of put Parvati on the spot, after all.

"No, not just yet," Parvati replied, thinking how odd it was for Lavender to just change the subject like that, but almost relieved that she did, "I-I'm going to finish my makeup first I guess."

"Alright. See you later then," Lavender said as she went out the door.

"Fuck," Parvati said as she sat back down at her mirror at put her face in her hands, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Did that just happen?  
Ugh, I can't believe she found out."

Parvati was worried. Knowing how Lavender could be, she's probably working on telling the whole school about Parvati's tryst with Hermione. Then again, Lavender was her best friend. Maybe she wouldn't tell anyone, after all, she said that she wouldn't. She thought about breaking everything off with Hermione right then and there. Putting a stop to the relationship they had, if you could even call it that. People wouldn't be so kind once they found out she was sleeping with Hermione.  
But no...she couldn't. Despite what people would say, she wouldn't be able to break it off with Hermoine. She cared too much for her and had grown so used to always being with her. Other relationships she had couldn't hold a candle to what she and Hermione shared. Perhaps Parvati, dare she admit, actually loved Hermione.  
She had never been in love before, but Parvati thought that maybe this was it. She regretted lying to Lavender and referring to the relationship as "nothing." In truth, it was far from that.

-----

While Hermione was in the shower, she heard Lavender and Parvati talking on the other side of the wall. From the sound of her voice, Parvati seemed to be arguing with Lavender.

_"Typical,"_ Hermione thought to herself, _"I wonder what it's about this time...Maybe Lavender broke Parvati's butterfly clip."_

Hermione almost laughed at the thought of Parvati freaking out over her butterfly clip. She remembered how Professor McGonagall always told Parvati not to wear it in class, deeming it as ridiculous. Hermione hated that thing. She didn't know how Parvati could stand to wear it in her hair, but thought it was cute that she made such a big fuss over it.  
Turning the shower off, Hermione reached for a towel, and as she wrapped it around herself, she noticed that the two girls were still bickering in the room. She paid no attention and picked up her hairbrush. Hermione assumed that the fight couldn't last that long.

As she began to brush her hair, Hermione heard Lavender say, _"But why did the two of you kiss?"_

Hermione dropped her hairbrush to the ground. How did Lavender find out? She was never around when she and Parvati did those kinds of things. This could potentially be bad...

_"Merlin, it was just a kiss! It's not like it meant anything! She and I...It's nothing!"_ was the reply heard from Parvati.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard Parvati say this. Did she really just refer to what they had as "nothing"  
She couldn't believe that Parvati thought the kisses they shared meant nothing. Hermione cared for Parvati so much. Hell, she loved her! She felt so stupid for ever thinking that Parvati could be "the one" for her. That whole concept was so stupid anyway. Why did she even buy into it in the first place? Why did she even have to get involved with this girl? Considering Parvati's history with boys, she should have expected this. Why did she think Parvati would change?  
Hermione sat on the bathroom floor and began to cry. She heard Parvati talking to Lavender outside, denying that she was a lesbian, denying that anything went on. It seemed that Parvati was good at making people believe what she wanted them to.  
She didn't understand why she was denying everything. If she wasn't mistaken, Lavender sounded like she was okay with their relationship. Perhaps she was just scared. Who wouldn't be?  
Still, Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt about what Parvati had said. She prayed to the muggle god that she had ceased to believe in that Parvati was lying, that she really cared for her. Once she heard Lavender leave, she contemplated getting out from the bathroom. First, she had to regain composure long enough to stop crying and grab some clothes from her dresser. Hermione dried her face, but was hesistant to walk out into the dormitory.  
She was scared to see what Parvati had to say. She was prepared for the worst to happen, for Parvati to break everything off with her and tell her she didn't love her. Hermione didn't want this to happen, but judging from the conversation that just happened, it was a possibility.  
Oh Merlin, she didn't know if she could handle that...

Hermione entered the room, not yet knowing how to react. She saw Parvati sitting over by her mirror with her face in her hands.  
A great heaviness settled in Parvati's heart once she saw that Hermione had been crying. It was then that she realized the gravity of the things she said. It wasn't intentional.  
She went over and began to get dressed, not speaking to Parvati at all.

"Hermione," Parvati started, "I know you probably hate me right now..."

"What does it matter?" Hermione replied, tears filling her eyes, "You shouldn't care. After all, I am nothing to you."

"That's not true and you know it! I couldn't tell Lavender about us, you know how she gossips all the time. If I did, she probably would have told half of our house by now!"

"But she told you that she wouldn't! She said she would support it. I don't know why you care so much about what other people think."

"You don't understand," Parvati started to say.

"What don't I understand, Parvati? Tell me! What is it that I possibly couldn't understand?"

"I was scared!" Parvati shouted, "Do you even know what would happen if people found out about us? They'd never let us live it down. We were always so careful...I don't understand how she happened to see us."

"It doesn't matter what they think! Damnit, Parvati. Don't you see? I love you," Hermione shouted as she sat on her bed and began to cry.

Parvati was stunned.  
_"She's crying. Oh my god,"_ Parvati thought, not knowing what to say next, _"Oh my god, she's crying and she just told you that she loves you"_  
Parvati glanced around the room for a moment, almost searching for what it was that she was supposed to do. Hermione's face was drenched in tears, and they didn't seem to stop falling. She didn't want Hermione to think that she was just using her to feel better and get over Harry. Hermione did make her feel better, but it went beyond that. If it hadn't, she wouldn't have come to her in the first place.  
Parvati always sucked at saying the right thing. People said she was good with words, but tact was something she rarely did.  
She wondered what the hell was going on in Hermione's mind, but didn't know how to go about asking her. Parvati didn't know what to say, or how to even start explaining this to her, but damnit, she was going to try.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," she said. Hermione didn't even look up at her. Parvati's eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't want to lose Hermione. She couldn't.

"Hermione, darling, please just look at me," Parvati said as Hermione looked up at her.

"What, are you going to break up with me now?"

Parvati smiled a weak smile and went over to sit by Hermione on her bed. She wiped some of Hermione's tears away and said,  
"Are you crazy? Of course not."

Moving her arm more around Hermione, she bit her lip, not really knowing what else to do in that moment. She was still in some form of shock about how all this turned out, but she had to tell Hermione how she felt. Parvati feared that she'd lose her if she didn't. She sighed, and decided she was through caring about what everyone else thought. Screw being cool.

"Listen, I'm sorry I said those things to Lavender. I should have just told her about us, but I panicked. I understand if you hate me and never want to speak to me again."

"Parvati, I don't think I'd be able to handle never speaking to you again," Hermione said as she managed a weak smile and looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry I said what we had was nothing. It was obviously a big lie, because right now, you mean everything to me."

Hermione began to cry again and moved closer to Parvati this time. Parvati kissed her lips softly and said, "I love you so much, Hermione. Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

The two of them didn't say anything for a moment. Hermione felt sorry for Parvati at times, feeling one way but then acting completely against it. It wasn't her fault, and Hermione was trying to understand that, even if it was going to take a lot.  
That was the thing with Hermione. She didn't give up on things, and she always got what she wanted one way or another. Her marks in her classes proved that, but this time, she wanted Parvati. More than anything, actually. Despite what Parvati had told Lavender, she still loved her. It was almost impossible for Hermione to hate Parvati, even for just a little while.  
Parvati moved her hand up slightly and moved it through the other girl's hair. Hermione smiled a small smile and moved closer to her, gently putting her arms around Parvati.

Just letting herself breathe, Hermione replied, "I love you too, Parvati," and kissed her again.

And sitting there, with someone who was more guarded than herself, Parvati held Hermione. It was probably both out of character and odd for the two, but something had changed her. She thought about how bitchy they were to each other when they had met, never did she think this would happen, but she was glad that it did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Oh, you know.

**A/N:** Ahh! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'm horrible. I moved up to New York and it's been incredibly hectic, to say the least.  
This chapter contains a slight spoiler for HBP at the end.  
Also, lyrics from Oasis' song "Wonderwall" are used in this chapter. Cliche, I know, but it's a cute song...

**Pettybureaucrat:** Thanks for reviewing! I thought it was about time for Lavender to do some growing up.

**Princess of all things sweet:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked this chapter.

**The Milk of Human Kindness: **I'm so glad you like the story and that you're still reviewing. You are the coolest person ever ever ever. Seriously. I don't know if you still read this, since it's been MONTHS since my last update, but you're still awesome in my book.

**The Divine Miss K:** Thanks so much for the review! I agree, there should definately be more Hermione/Parvati love out there! If only people would realize the fanfiction possibilities of being roommates...haha.

**Kttykiwi:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I really am!

**Untitled207: **I know, it's been ages and I'm really sorry!

**Miss H. Granger:** Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you liked it.

* * *

Later in the day, after regaining composure and a much-needed nap with Parvati, Hermione went off to lend Harry her notes from Herbology. She decided to tell them right then and there about what was going on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Parvati asked her, somewhat nervous.

"Positive," Hermione replied, grabbing Parvati's hand and intertwining their fingers, "I'm just tired of hiding it. It's better that they know anyway."

"But what will they say? What if-"

"Shh," Hermione said, putting a finger to Parvati's lip, "It doesn't matter what they think, what anyone thinks. People are going to say things no matter what. We might as well just go with it."

"Alright...well, as long as you're sure."

She pulled Parvati closer and kissed her softly. Parvati rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and they stayed like that for a moment. Hermione said such sweet things to her all the time. Parvati hoped that she wasn't fooled. Hermione pulled back and looked at Parvati, still keeping her arms around her.

"I love you, Parvati. I mean that."

"I love you too, Hermione. I'm so sorry that I ever doubted us."

After Hermione had left, Parvati went over to lay on her bed. She couldn't help but think about all the fun that they had just the other night. She got this comforting feeling that, somehow, everything was going to end up alright.  
About ten minutes later, Lavender entered the room.

"Hey Lav," Parvati called out, sitting up in her bed.

"Hey," she replied, "So is everything alright with you and Hermione now?"

"Yeah, I think so. She just went to tell Harry and Ron about it, so I'm still waiting to see how that turns out. I mean, I know I said I'd stop caring what everyone thought, but it's easier said than done, really. I don't know. I hate contradicting myself."

"Don't worry about it. If anything, they'll be jealous," Lavender said, laughing.

Parvati began to laugh. She was glad to have a friend like Lavender, who made her laugh all the time, and only once cry.  
After being silent for a minute or so, Lavender asked the question that she had been wondering ever since she saw Parvati and Hermione kiss.

"So, you're a lesbian, then?" Lavender asked Parvati as she took a seat on a chair facing her.

"I'm not sure," Parvati replied, twisting a strand of hair with her finger. She had never given the concept of being a lesbian much thought before, and quite frankly, she was confused about how to respond.

"Parvati, it's alright," Lavender responded, "It's not going to make things between us weird or awkward, I mean, you're my best friend for sobbing out loud. I'll be there for you no matter what."

Parvati almost started crying. Whether Lavender meant it or not, and Parvati supposed she did, it was good to know that Parvati had a friend who would support her despite the others who would look down upon such a relationship. All of this was bound to be a potential struggle, but Parvati promised herself that Lavender would be a bridesmaid at her wedding no matter what.

After a short silence, Lavender said, "You know, I'm glad you found someone. I always hated seeing you so hurt after the various boys that would screw up their relationship with you. She really makes you happy, doesn't she? I can tell."

"Yeah, she does," Parvati said, smiling a little, "I...I love her. I'm not sure about a lot of things, but I'm pretty sure of that."

* * *

Shock was the general sentiment shared by those who knew about Hermione and Parvati's relationship at Hogwarts. No one could really believe that it happened. Ron Weasley was probably the most shocked out of everyone. There was a point in time that he loved Hermione. Perhaps he still did, but now it felt odd to think that she was currently involved with the Gryffindor Patil. His relationship with Lavender didn't last, although everyone pretty much saw that coming, even Lavender herself. She knew that they wouldn't stay together long enough to see a six-month anniversary, and she was okay with that. This, of course, did not stop Ron from persuing Hermione later, but that is a completely different story.

Parvati was still somewhat hesitant to see how all of this would turn out, how everyone would react to this relationship that was apparently taboo. She wondered how her life had gotten so off track from how it was "supposed" to be and who she was "supposed"  
to be with. Hermione made her feel so happy and so content that it was hard to believe that people would write the two of them off as being "wrong" without completely knowing. All of this had been Parvati's first taste of what real "love" was. It was all so simple and unplanned and she had no idea what Hermione was thinking when they first got involved, but it turned out to be so amazing for the both of them But perhaps all of it isn't wrong. Perhaps, in life, there isn't really a right or wrong. It becomes so hard to draw a line between those two things which all ultimately ends up a blur. Whatever happens, even though it may not be planned, perhaps it's right. who is to say what is good or bad or right or wrong or normal anyway? She was sick of all the labeling and sick of hearing about how things should be.

The rest of the school was bound to find out at some point, sooner or later. Hermione didn't seem too concerned, but Parvati was still a bit nervous about it. Still, she decided that she had to stop caring so much. Homosexuality wasn't exactly an uncommon thing. Everyone had heard rumours about the Quidditch boys, two Hufflepuff boys that shall remain nameless, and let's not even get started with Pansy Parkinson and her "Slytherin Girls Gang."

They'd deal with the backlash later, but for now, as the two girls walked into the Great Hall, Hermione Granger held Parvati Patil's hand. And until Parvati's parents took her and her sister out of school following the death of Dumbledore, Hermione didn't let go.

_"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding,  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.  
There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how.  
Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me And after all, you're my wonderwall."_


End file.
